


Caffeine 101

by KimPirimiriAh



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimPirimiriAh/pseuds/KimPirimiriAh
Summary: Caffeine 101 is a series of interrelated chapters (but presented in no particular order) narrating how Park Jinyoung, a barista at a local coffee shop, comforts his customers who seem to be troubled. Although categorized as fiction, the events of the story are based on real life situations. The series aim to give its readers hope and make them feel better just like how caffeine (or coffee) brightens up a person and jumpstarts his or her day. Enjoy reading!





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Caffeine 101 is linked to the events in my other AUs - The Man Who Can’t Be Moved and Drift. Check it out if you want to know about it. 😄

Hyunjin stared blankly at the window with his chin propped in the palm of his right hand. His gaze was fixed at the picturesque beauty of the azure skies that are slowly forming into dark hues of gray. The cotton candy-like image of the clouds looked heavy as large pillows of clouds rolled up the dark sky. He heard a loud and deafening roar from the sky, which was followed by droplets of moisture slowly falling through the window like words waiting to be expressed.

“Are you daydreaming again?”

Hyunjin was caught off guard by his brother’s remarks. He was showing a vacant expression, as if he drifted away with the sunshine. He responded with a weak smile, “Annyeong, Jinyoung hyung.” It was a lethargic greeting. 

Jinyoung handed him a medium-sized cup of his younger brother’s favorite coffee - a hot caramel macchiato with a little drizzle of cinnamon. It’s been months since he last saw Hyunjin. Seeing his younger brother again inside their coffee shop made his heart flutter. He took the seat beside Hyunjin and watched the raindrops falling from the dark sky and eventually splashing against the ground through deep puddles. He turned to his younger brother and saw him softly blowing the vapor condensing above the cup. His younger brother’s expression showed content as he took a sip of the drink he prepared.

“Am I getting better now?” Jinyoung got a soft nod from his brother as a response. His eye wrinkles appeared as he smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.” His brother was not giving any response at all. He starts to feel frustrated as he begins to run out of words to say. He quickly shifted his gaze outside and saw people running and taking cover to avoid being drenched with the heavy rain. “Aish. I guess it’s rainy season now. Don’t forget to bring an umbrella with you, Hyunjin.” There was a moment of silence. It was becoming awkward and Jinyoung just hoped for a customer to enter the shop so he would have another person to entertain. He even called his best friend, Wonpil, some nights ago and asked him for help for this day; though, it seems like he was not that ready to talk about it.

Jinyoung sat close to Hyunjin that he can hear his younger brother breathe. Hyunjin took another sip of the warm coffee and Jinyoung was taken aback as his younger brother handed down the cup.

Hyunjin was sobbing. It seems like the affection exerted by Jinyoung in preparing his younger brother’s hot macchiato melted the cold air inside Hyunjin.

“Hyung... I’m sorry. I’m so... so sorry.” The soft sobs suddenly turned into a loud cry. The rain continued to fall as tears came out of Hyunjin’s eyes. Jinyoung cuddled him in a warm embrace as he softly patted Hyunjin’s back.

Hyunjin finished his Accountancy major months ago and graduated as the top student of his batch. After a month of rest and spontaneous vacation, he already enrolled himself in the biggest and well-known review school for Certified Public Accountant (CPA) Licensure examinees. He passed the first and final simulation exams and even belonged to the Top 10 reviewees. It was just days ago when the results of the licensure examination was released - only 16% of the total number of examinees will earn the title. Jinyoung was so excited to see his younger brother’s name in the roll of successful examinees. However, Hyunjin belonged to the 84% who didn’t make it.

Jinyoung wiped his younger brother’s tears when he stopped sobbing. A tear almost fell out of his eye. He wished he could take away Hyunjin’s woes in an instant. It was so painful for him to see his younger brother hurting. He knows how Hyunjin really worked hard for it - days and nights of endless studying just to pass the exam and earn the title.

“How are you feeling now?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not that good... I’m a total failure.” Hyunjin wiped another tear from his left eye.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and carefully expressed his words. “You’ve worked really, really hard for it. I know it’s not okay. It would never be okay. I can feel the hurt you’re feeling right now and I know that it sucks big time.” He looked straight at Hyunjin’s eyes, as if giving him an assurance that everything will be okay at it’s own perfect time. “Hyunjin, you are not a failure. You know what? I’m proud of you. I know I haven’t told you this before but I’m very proud of what you’ve become. You may have not made it this time, but it doesn’t mean that you never will. For whatever reason it is, trust Him with all your heart and you will make it soon.”

Hyunjin gave his older brother a tight hug as he cried louder. It was his way of saying “thanks”.

“Aish, when will you stop crying?” Jinyoung joked. “You’re not a disappointment, okay? I’m always here with you, remember that.”

Jinyoung couldn’t feel any happier to see Hyunjin smile. It wasn’t weak but a warm and real one. “How are you feeling now?”

“My heart feels lighter now. Thank you, hyung.” Hyunjin was regaining back his composure.

Hyunjin’s phone suddenly rang. Jeongin was calling him. He also did not make it.

“Hyung...” Hyunjin was unsure about answering the call.

“Maybe he’ll just check on you. If not, then just be there for him.”

Hyunjin picked up his phone and answered the call, “Jeongin?” Jinyoung patted his younger brother’s shoulder and paraded towards the counter. He let out a deep breath and took his phone out of his pocket. He saw a message notification from his best friend.

Wonpil: Did you handle it well?

Jinyoung: I think so. He’s starting to regain himself now.

Wonpil: Daebak. What did you tell him?

Jinyoung: Honestly, I forgot. Those words just came out like the rain today.

Wonpil: Except that your words gave him comfort, unlike the heavy rain. It may be burdensome especially to commuters.

Jinyoung: Haha. I think someone’s coming in. Gtg!

Jinyoung locked his phone and tucked it inside his pocket. He noticed Hyunjin laughing while talking to Jeongin in his phone. He must be really feeling better now. Outside, the rain stopped and the bright rays of the sun started to peek through the dark, gray, and heavy clouds. It’s as if Hyunjin’s emotions synchronized with the weather.

A few moments later, the door opened and a familiar lady with a youthful glow came in. Jinyoung was always delighted to see her in the coffee shop. Her presence was akin to a walking sunshine that emitted positive vibes where ever she went. He greeted her with a warm smile and took her order.

“What’s your name again?” He pretended that he has completely forgetten her name but God knows he memorized it with all his heart.

The lady’s eyes glistened and she showed him a warm smile, “It’s Yeeun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and let’s be mutuals! @KimPirimiriAh


	2. Bookworm and the Author

Jinyoung was reading his favorite book while waiting for new customers to come in. The book cover had an illustration of a little prince standing on an asteroid that was surrounded with small stars and a yellow moon as its background.

Moments later, a college student entered the coffee shop. He scouted the shop first for a vacant seat before proceeding to the counter. He leaves his bag on top of the table and then approaches Jinyoung to place his order. The student’s face glowed with enthusiasm upon seeing the book Jinyoung is reading.

“Ohh. I love that book!”

It was Jinyoung’s first time to interact with a customer who seemed to love reading books. “How many times have you read it already?”

The student thought about it for a while. “Hmm. Can’t recall exactly. I’ve read it a lot of times since high school days. Our professor required us to read it.”

Jinyoung smiled. He carefully placed the bookmark on the page where he stopped reading and laid his book on the table beside him as he began preparing the student’s drink.

“Your name?”

“Minho.”

The student went back to his table after paying for his drink. Not long after, his name was called by Jinyoung, signaling that his drink was ready.

Jinyoung went back to reading when Minho got his iced coffee. Minho took out the laptop from his bag and he continued working on his stories while he savored the rich taste of his drink. Writing short stories was his favorite hobby whenever there isn’t too much school work or a writer’s block moment doesn’t preoccupy his mind.

Jinyoung momentarily checked on Minho. He was interested to talk with the student, who was concentrating on his writing. He was waiting for the right timing to approach the student and initiate a conversation with him.

When Minho yawned, Jinyoung already took it as a signal to talk with him. He left the book in the counter and walked on his way to Minho’s table.

“Mind if I sit here?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not at all.” Minho smiled back at him. “How’s the book you’re reading?”

Jinyoung pulled the seat and he sat comfortably. “It always feels different whenever I’m reading it. That’s why I don’t get tired revisiting the story.”

“My professor once told me that the reader will appreciate the novel more as he or she gets older.”

Jinyoung nodded. “That’s true. Probably, because of the experiences we’ve been through and the lessons we’ve learned from it. Personally, I think the story becomes deeper as you grow.”

“That’s amazing. I wish I could write a story as beautiful as that.” Minho shifted his eyes on the laptop screen. “That’s what I’m doing now. Writing stories.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. “Can I read it?”

Minho hesitated to show his draft at first, but the bookworm in front of him was very eager to read his work. He turns the laptop and lets Jinyoung read some of his work.

“When did you start writing stories?” Jinyoung asked the student.

“I’ve only started last month. I got inspired when I discovered this website where aspiring writers share their fictional stories.”

Jinyoung skimmed through the short stories in Minho’s laptop. He was amazed with the various genres of stories Minho had already written. “For a newbie writer, you write pretty well. I like the plot of your stories, especially this horror-suspense fiction story.”

Minho blushed at Jinyoung’s appreciation. “Wow. Thanks. You can read pretty fast!”

Jinyoung laughed at Minho’s reaction. A hardcore bookworm like him can finish a paperback novel in less than a day, especially if he is in the mood to read. Reading short stories like those written by Minho can be completed by Jinyoung in an instant. Even if he reads fast, he can still remember the details of what he had read.

“Have you already shared these in the website you’ve mentioned?” Jinyoung faces the laptop screen back to Minho.

The student scratched the back of his head as he forced a smile. “Ah... Not yet. I don’t think people will appreciate it.”

Jinyoung pouted. “What makes you think people won’t like it?”

Minho sighed. “I think my stories are less better than those I have read online. I tried sharing one of my stories once, but I got almost nil reactions on it. Actually, I feel like losing my drive now because of it.”

Jinyoung shook his head in disagreement. “There are no bad stories. Each story is unique. Stories written by authors come from different experiences, imaginations or what the author feels to write about. Don’t give up. You’re a newbie in writing but I enjoyed reading your short stories. Don’t let your fears hold you back from doing what you love. Someday, I believe people will begin to notice how great you are.”

Jinyoung continued. “Actually, I know someone who started just like you. His stories may have been rejected quite a lot, but he didn’t give up. He’s one of the biggest selling authors worldwide now.”

It was Minho’s turn to be surprised now. “Woah. Who is that author?”

“Do you know Bob Hyung?”

“Daebak! I can’t believe you personally know him.” Minho was a big fan of the author Jinyoung mentioned. He knew that Bob Hyung is just a pen name since the author preferred to keep himself in private. “How did you two meet?”

Jinyoung laughed as he recalled it. “It’s a long story. But to cut it short, I accidentally saw him writing the draft of his second novel in this coffee shop. I sort of overreacted because I’m his fan, too. My younger brother, who was also in the coffee shop at that time, noticed me fanboying in front of Bob Hyung, so he also got to know him. It was really funny. I could still remember how he blushed as my younger brother and I fanboyed in front of him. Of course, we promised him we wouldn’t tell anyone about his real identity.”

Minho was entertained with Jinyoung’s backstory. He couldn’t imagine how Jinyoung fanboyed in front of Bob Hyung. “You’re really lucky! I wish I could also meet him someday.”

“We’re actually friends. Don’t worry. I’ll let him know if I see him around.” Jinyoung said.

Minho’s eyes glistened. “Really? That’s great!”

“But first... Do yourself a favor.”

“What is it?” Minho asked.

Jinyoung smiled. “Start sharing your stories online. I’ll let Bob Hyung know about it. Who knows, maybe he can share with you some advice on writing.”

To say that Minho felt happy at that moment is an understatement. Knowing that Jinyoung appreciated his works somehow made him gain confidence with himself. “Thank you so much. I owe you one.” Minho said.

“Just come back when you have the time. I’ll invite my younger brother, Hyunjin. I think we can discuss about a book next time.” Jinyoung suggested.

“Hmm. Like how a book club does a book review?” Minho asked.

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah, somehow like that.”

Minho felt excited with the plan. “That sounds great! What novel are we going to choose?”

“How about ‘The Catcher in the Rye’?” Jinyoung recommended one of his all-time favorites.

Minho nodded. “Sure. That’s a great read. I’ll look forward to it!”

Jinyoung said goodbye to Minho when a customer came in. Minho started to upload online the short stories he had already completed.

Jinyoung took his phone and searched for Sungjin’s name in his phonebook. He sends him a text message.

_Hi, Sungjin. I hope you’re doing well there. I just met someone who has the potential in writing. I sort of slipped and I’ve mentioned that I personally know you. Haha. Don’t worry, he doesn’t know your real name. Hope you can give this kid a chance to meet you soon._

Jinyoung was about to keep his phone inside his pocket when it beeped. It was a reply from Sungjin. Jinyoung unlocks his phone and reads Sungjin’s reply.

_Sure! I’d love to._

 


End file.
